the three princesses
by Sassmaster Omega 620
Summary: with three in the picture things could never turn out right. BeckCat, BeckJade, BeckTori, CatJade.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own, all rights go to **Dan Schneider.**

**Authors Note: **gah. I just wrote this and it felt amazing to actually have something turn out into everything I wanted and more. Thanks for reading!

**Warning: **warning for suicide. If sensitive please do not read. Beckjade, beckcat, becktori, and jadecat.

* * *

.

in a normal fairytale, there would only be two.

the handsome, worthy prince and the kind, beautiful, princess.

however in their fairytale there was three, and something beginning with such a number as three (uneven, unbalanced) could never turn out right.

.

upon at time there lived three princess.

princess caterina (cat to most) was caring, charming, and pretty.

she loved being a princess.

she lived for the glamorous balls, flowing dresses, and the copious amounts of attention showed on her by her subjects.

but the thing she lived most for the prince.

(happily ever after so sweet)

.

princess cat pursued her prince beckett (beck if you please) relentlessly, and for a while things looked happy for cat. then the second princess stormed into the story and princess cat's fairytale began to darken.

princess jadelyn (jade to those who wanted to live) was everything cat wasn't.

rough, (she left bruises on prince beck's skin), cold (beware those ice blues), and insatiable. (best not to feed the flame.)

she weaseled her way into cat's place besides beck, (did cat even have one?) and he let her. (no no no, that isn't princely at all)

.

this was where the plot twisted.

instead of setting princess caterina free to find her true prince, prince beckett kept her by his side.

she was there when princess jade and him had their first spat, she was there to lend her a shoulder to cry on, and she was the one he turned to for the night to help him forget.

when she woke in his bed the next morning, he told her that he and jade when better now, and he hoped they could still be friends.

(well who was she to say no?)

.

it went on like that for weeks.

fights always lead to princess cat waking in prince beck's bed before being sent out just as quickly.

jadeandbeck (still close even after ever fight) cat and beck, (still drifting further and further from the truth.)

.

by the time the third princess came, princess cat was background to princess jade's foreground nature.

oh and the prince was still treading the fine line between them.

princess victoria was instantly scorned by princess jade.

she hated her name, the sound of her voice, her laugh, and her brighter than the sun personality.

but what princess jade hated, prince beckett adored.

before long there was beckandtori just behind the beckandjade, and totally eclipsing the beckandcat.

princess jade was livid, she knew all about beckett and victoria's secret trysts in the dead of night.

she ranted to princess cat about this and being the prefect princess and good friend she was cat nodded and agreed with everything jade said.

because honestly she despised tori more then she disliked jade.

.

the confrontation was messy.

princess jade caught them in bed together, and while she hurled words at prince beckett (liar, cheater, god you disgust me), princess cat stood in the corner watching with sad eyes.

she knows that it's jade's way or the highway, and anyone that doesn't thinks differently is kidding them.

.

in the end there was no clear cut victory.

princess jade was too smart to just let prince beck and princess victoria have their happily ever after.

she ended things her way by ending her own life, slicing into her skin again and again, until red coated her pale skin, and her blue eyes were glassy.

on the mirror she wrote, "princes don't always get everything beckett."

tori screamed and screamed, and beck just crouched over her body and shook.

That night cat dreamed of jade.

she smirked, holding out a hand, and crooned "C'mon kitty let's make them pay."

cat smiled and nodded. when princess tori and prince beck awoke in the morning they were greeted by the sight of a hanged cat swinging back and forth a smile on her face.

they never slept in that room again.

.

when cat opened her eyes she was greeted by the sight of her best friend.

"good job cat." jade, "now they never be truly happy."

cat nodded dazedly.

"what now jadie?" she asked.

jade took her hand.

"we make our own happily ever after."

.


End file.
